The emergence of the Internet is creating a rapid and profound effect on business today. The digital economy is changing the answers to basic business questions. However, not all companies possess the resources themselves to resolve all of the questions and issues that arise or the ability to do so in so-called “Internet time.” Consequently, companies with the time and resources to do so may seek advice from conventional consultant services. If the consultant already has the answer(s) to resolve the company's question(s) or has ready access to other resources that can provide answers, a company's query can be answered reasonably quickly. If not, the consultant can conduct a tailored research project to find solutions or answers for the company. Both options, however, may be expensive. Ready access to resources and maintaining an experienced consultant staff require significant expenditures. Likewise, the cost and time (typically 6–12 months) associated with many research projects are often prohibitive and/or unacceptable to many businesses.
Furthermore, consulting as it is traditionally practiced can cause dissatisfaction among businesses. For example, consultants typically are available for in-person consultations for only brief periods of time (e.g., a week or two); the remainder of their time may be spent traveling and visiting other clients. The original consultant frequently is unavailable to provide further assistance to the clients serviced earlier, even if pressing questions arise. Instead, a less-experienced consultant, or a consultant unfamiliar with the original business, may be assigned to take over. The re-education process for the replacement consultant is costly, both in time and money. In addition, the end product of traditional consultations is typically a lengthy and expensive report. While the report may contain recommendations for the business, the solutions, as discussed above, often are presented well after the time at which the business really needed to solve the problem.
In contrast, presently available on-line consulting systems generally eschew the levels of analysis, research, and reports that are provided with traditional consulting services. Thus, answers are provided faster and at a lower cost. Moreover, the “unavailable” consultant problem is obviated by the fact that on-line consultants are (at least theoretically) available anywhere, at any time.
For small businesses, on-line consulting services provide an opportunity to obtain the advice of an outside consultant at a price that the business can afford and in a time frame that works with the fast pace of the business world. Even for larger companies, on-line consulting can supplement (or even supplant) conventional “mainstream” consultants. Because rapid, iterative decision-making is essential in a competitive global economy, few businesses can afford to take their time seeking and getting strategic advice.
Some presently available on-line consulting services attempt to fill this need using “live” consultants. For example, one known service provides, for a fixed rate, the ability to seek the services of a live consultant for a predetermined number of questions. Users submit questions to the service over a computer network, typically by typing up the question and sending it via electronic mail or a web page. When the question is received by the service, a “knowledge provider” [a live employee] sorts it into a particular subject category so that it can be routed to the appropriate consultant (or other professional qualified to answer the question). Once contacted, the consultant provides an answer directly to the sender of the question.
Other on-line consulting services primarily provide “pre-packaged” information that is targeted to the user's business area. For example, users of one type of system have access to constantly updated information and data relating to various industries, computerized bulletin boards relating to different topics of interest, and a database of the “best practices” of worldwide businesses. The latter service includes features that permit a company to compare its practices with those of its peers and/or other companies in different business areas. Such comparisons generally are viewed as helpful in improving a company's own performance. For a fee, this system will provide a live consultant's services at an hourly rate.
Because presently available on-line consulting services are not research-centric, the accuracy of the consultations provided often depends on the questions asked. For example, with one service, unless a question relates to an area that is already part of a pre-existing database of research, it is unlikely that the on-line consulting service can provide a satisfactory solution. In another example, the on-line consulting service merely provides a consultant to answer questions based on a consultant's own knowledge. More complex questions, such as those requiring custom industry research, are not provided for by any known systems.